


I Just Might

by Joking611



Series: Cari'ssi'mi Drabbles [11]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fictober 2019, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611
Summary: Liara needs a little reassurance in her and Shepard's new relationship.Takes place during Fragments Ch 14, while traveling to Mindoir





	I Just Might

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2019 prompt #5 - “I might just kiss you.”

“Hello Shepard.”

Sarah looked up from brushing her hair as Liara came out of their cabin’s washroom, a hesitant smile on the asari’s face. She couldn’t remember how many times she’d been greeted by those words, despite how little time they’d known each other. What was it now, four months? Five? She was still amazed at how quickly everything had grown between them.

Those words which drew so much feeling from her when she heard them in Liara’s somewhat breathless voice.

“Hey, Liara.”

Liara closed the distance to where Sarah was sitting on the bed, standing over her, an uncertain look on her face.

“May I sit?”

Sarah simultaneously cocked her head while raising an eyebrow at the unexpected formality. “Sure?” She scooted a little to her left to reinforce the point.

Liara sat down, leaving a little more space between them then Sarah would have preferred, and proceeded to say… nothing. She looked down at her hands, which were clasping each other so tightly that Sarah could see the knuckles turning white.

She reached out and placed her own hand over Liara’s. “What’s the matter?”

Liara looked over, a hint of anguish on her face. “Nothing. Everything.” She looked away.

Sarah moved closer, but Liara scooted away. “Did I do something wrong?” A better question might be to ask _what_ she did wrong, as she seemed to run afoul of some asari cultural gap every time she turned around. It had never seemed to bother Liara before. Usually she could laugh it off, or explain it away in that professorial tone of hers.

“No!” Liara stopped, regrouped. “No, Shepard. It isn’t you. It’s just that I-”

“Uh oh,” interrupted Sarah.

“What?” Liara blinked in confusion.

“Most conversations that start with ‘It isn’t you, it’s me,’ tend not to end very well, that’s all.”

Liara took a moment, obviously searching the comment for context before exclaiming, “No! No, Shepard. It’s nothing like that.” She took a breath. “Quite the opposite, in fact,” she concluded quietly.

“Okay, I’m completely confused now. _Something’s_ bothering you. I can at least tell that much.”

Liara met Sarah’s eyes for the first time. “I want to kiss you.”

Sarah grinned. “And that’s a problem?” She lowered her voice. “You’ve done a lot more than that.”

“I know! I was afraid I might lose you on Ilos, and then I did almost lose you at the Citadel! It was so much!” She took a deep breath. “But now you’re not in danger. _We’re _not in danger. And I still have these feelings.”

“Not complaining here, Liara.”

Now the anguished look developed a tint of glare. “I thought, perhaps, that maybe…”

“Wait, you thought this was temporary? That we were caught up in the moment?”

“NO,” insisted Liara. “I would never!” She took another breath. “I did believe that the _intensity_ of the emotions might be driven somewhat by circumstance. That once we had time to explore this,” she waved her hand feebly between the two of them. “That my feelings would soften to a degree, that we would continue to move forward, just at a somewhat more moderate pace.”

“Liara, that’s all right. Whatever you want is all right. I’m not going anywhere,” she comforted.

“It’s just that this is all very new for me, Shepard.”

Sarah offered a smile. “I can’t help you there. I don’t have much experience in this arena either.” She shrugged. “But I can tell you that you’re doing fine.”

The corner of Liara’s mouth tugged up in the beginnings of a smile. “I might just kiss you for that.”

“No,” Sarah chided. “You have to say it like you mean it.”

“I am _going_ to kiss you,” she replied as she wrapped her arms around Sarah and pressed her lips to hers.

“Took you long enough,” came Sarah’s muffled response.


End file.
